Kongfu World - Day 7
:For the level before the v1.8 update, see Kongfu World - Day 7 (Pre-1.8). Normal mode= Pre-placed plants: Five : |Zombie = |EM = Pre-existed: One , Four |Objective 1 = Survive and don't let the gunpowder barrels explode |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Kongfu World - Day 6 |after = Kongfu World - Day 8}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat Kongfu Zombies at Level 1. Dialogue (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Why are there zombies which carry bombs in Kongfu World? (Penny appears) Penny: Because the detector discovered there are a lot of explosives here, be careful of the flammable lines. Crazy Dave: If I plant Iceberg Lettuce on the whole lawn, then that'll be crazy! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty *A tip is to place Iceberg Lettuces as far behind as possible is the best choice to avoid a sudden game over, as it will stop the fire when it almost reach the gunpowder barrel, plus, the zombies can only burn when the player's defense is broken after this. Using Snow Pea is also a good idea. *The player should remember that this level is practically without lawn mowers and that the gunpowder barrels are entirely detrimental, however, this is also a Special Delivery level, which will bring the player enough ice plants to use, making this level easy. Waves 3 |zombie2 = 4 |zombie3 = 1 |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 5 |note5 = 2x spawn at C9R3 and C9R4. |zombie6 = 3 |note6 = 3x spawn at C7R5, C8R1, and C9R2. |zombie7 = 2 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = |zombie9 = 1 5 |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = |note10 = Final wave. }} Strategy *Start off with some Bamboo-shoots. Use it to defeat the first zombies, as well as destroying the Weapon Stands. Do not worry about the gunpowder barrels, as the Iceberg Lettuce will stop it. *Plant Iceberg Lettuces at the first column and Snow Peas at the second column to stop the fire. *Use Plant Food and replace eaten or used plants when needed. Gallery NewKFW7M.png|Level menu NewKFW7G1.png NewKFW7G2.png|Final wave NewKFW7R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) Explosive barrels - Kung-Fu World Day 7 (Ep.93)|By |-| Hard mode= Pre-placed plants: Five : |Zombie = ~ : |EM = Pre-existed: One , Four |Objective 1 = Survive and don't let the gunpowder barrels explode |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Kongfu World - Day 6 |after = Kongfu World - Day 8}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies at Levels 2 to 3. Difficulty *Special Delivery levels, while it is very easy in Normal mode, it can be very hard in Hard mode, as the player is forced to upgrade the plants given in the level. The player must upgrade the Bamboo-shoot to complete this as the level mainly gives you these. Strategies *Upgrading Bamboo-shoots to Level 2 is required .After that, do as what you did to complete Easy Mode, and you should win. Note that you have to delay the tough zombies coming such as Buckethead Kongfu Zombies with everything you have. Gallery NewKFW7HG1.png NewKFW7HG2.png|Final wave NewKFW7HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) Explosive barrels - Kung-Fu World Day 7 (Ep.93)|By How would you rate Kongfu World - Day 7's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Powder Keg Category:Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Levels without any lawn mowers